


Moments

by ibided



Series: The Cat Formerly Known As Prince [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Lokitty, Mild Sexual Content, Most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibided/pseuds/ibided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little moments with Darcy and Lokitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

“Hey Princey,” Darcy called, skipping down the hallway, fresh from a shower. “Check out what I found today.” She rolled a little plastic ball towards the little black cat. “It’s a ping pong ball. I figured it might keep you entertained until I manage to buy you some real toys.”

Prince eyed the ball with curiosity. He sniffed at it – it smelled of synthetic materials and some kind of Midgardian ale. He could tell from the way Darcy had handled it that it weighed very little, and it made a very distinctive sound on the hardwood floors of the apartment.

Walking in a circle around the ball Prince wondered how exactly such a simple item could possibly be enough to keep a mind such as his entertained. He was a scholar of vast intelligence, possessing such an extensive knowledge that even the libraries of Asgard were running out of books that he had yet to read. He had discovered secret ways between worlds, walked the hidden branches of Yggdrasil, and as a sorcerer he had defied all kinds of impossibilities simply to prove that he could.

Prince sat back down, fully intending to ignore the so-called ping pong ball until a careless sweep of his tail sent it _tap-tapping_ away across the floor.

His rational mind derailed. The purpose of his life was now revealed to him: _he must defeat that ball!_

 

Darcy looked on with undisguised amusement as her feline friend chased the ping pong ball from one end of the apartment to the other, tearing down the hall at breakneck speed. Every now and again he would manage to pick it up in his teeth, only to have it slip to the floor and bounce away from him, beginning the whole process again. She wondered if she should be worried at the way he would skid sideways and slam into walls, but he always managed to pick himself up again so she figured he’d be fine.

Eventually, with the ball having disappeared somewhere he could not quite follow, Prince settled himself and the remnants of his dignity back in his favourite chair and began grooming himself.

“Did you win?” Darcy asked, looking up from the book she was reading. Prince just glared at her.

 

* * *

 

 

A sudden loud noise awoke Darcy from her impromptu sleep on the couch. It was midnight, and cold in her Upper East Side apartment. Disorientated, it took several more of the loud bangs for Darcy to understand what she was hearing. A streak of black tore through the living room and huddled behind the couch, a trembling bundle of fur.

“It’s okay, Prince,” Darcy crooned. She scooped the little cat out from his hiding place and cradled him against her chest. “It’s just the fireworks. Come watch them with me. They’re real pretty.”

Carrying Prince to the second bedroom, Darcy softly told him about New Year’s Eve and the celebrations that happened every year. She then pulled a chair over to the window and set Prince on her lap and the two friends watched the bright bursts of colour explode across the dark sky.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy awoke snugly wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets and wiggled contentedly. Beneath the covers something else wiggled, too – something small and furry. Darcy pulled back the quilt, expecting a certain little cat to make an appearance, but he did not. Nevertheless, she could feel him against her abdomen, soft and warm.

Suddenly she was glad that she had chosen to wear a tank top underneath her winter jammies. It seemed that males of every species were the same, but having a cat snuggle up to her bare breasts was a little too weird. Darcy unbuttoned her pyjama top until she found a feline face with a pair of mischievous green eyes staring at her upside down from between her boobs, the rest of his body stretched out along her belly so as to fit inside her top.

“Comfy?” she asked Prince. “You cheeky little perv! I have tased men for less.” The cat yawned, entirely unconcerned.

 

* * *

 

 

Flopping face down on her sofa, Darcy gave an enormous and melodramatic sigh. “It’s official,” she announced to the room. “I have no friends.” Sitting up, she looked at the only other occupant of her apartment living room – the cat. Darcy sighed again.

“Do you even care? I mean, what’s it to you if I’m completely lacking in social interaction? I’m starting to understand why some women become crazy cat ladies.” She flopped again, one arm dangling off the couch, bemoaning her inability to even keep a cat interested. It came as a complete shock, then, when she felt a little nose bumping against her fingers.

Darcy gasped, “You _do_ care!” She picked up the cat, rolled over onto her back and set him down on her stomach. “Jane was basically my only friend left after New Mexico, but now she’s always too busy either doing science or boning Thor… Or possibly even both at once – I’m not too clear on all the details.” She absentmindedly scratched Prince behind the ears.

“I guess being home alone on New Year’s Eve really should have tipped me off to the whole situation. At least I have you, right?” Prince curled up on her belly and began purring.

“It’s just you'n' me against the world, kitty.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cat known as Prince sat atop the bedhead and stared down at his sleeping human. It was the only time she was ever quiet, when she abandoned herself to the peace of slumber.

Peace, however, eluded Prince. Coming to Earth was meant to be a time to rejuvenate his ailing spirit; to lick his wounds, so to speak, and get back to his chaotic best.

But things had not gone quite according to plan. It had been several months now, since he had assumed the form of a cat. It had been several months, too, since he had been taken in by the human Darcy Lewis and Prince was entirely disturbed to realise that he was becoming, dare he say, _fond_ of the woman.

There was something about her that disarmed him. He found himself able to relax in her presence, to be himself – or at least the feline version of himself. And therein lay another worrying discovery: that he was unconcerned to behave like a cat. Valhalla help him, when he found that spider in the apartment the other day he had found such joy in chasing it as he had not known for centuries.

And how Darcy had praised him!

This had to end. This contentment that he felt: it was wrong, it was not for him. He had meant it when he had told Thor that satisfaction was not in his nature.

Then again, he reasoned as he watched Darcy snuggle further into her cocoon of blankets, he _was_ the god of mischief. He wouldn’t be living up to his title if he didn’t mess with nature every once in a while.

Maybe he could abide a little contentment…

Just for now.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a miserable Sunday and Thor’s woman had come over for what Darcy called a Movie Day. Prince had seen a few movies in the last few months, but why the humans felt they needed to devote an entire day to them was beyond him.

Jane Foster claimed that something about Prince unsettled her. Naturally he spent as much of the day on her lap as he could tolerate. Between naps he managed to watch two movies – one called _Shrek_ and the other called _How To Train Your Dragon_.

He hated them both. Obviously.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously? I leave the room for three seconds and this is what you get up to?” Darcy rolled her eyes at the cat who had decided to help himself to her freshly made cup of tea. “How is that not burning your tongue, anyway?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Guess what, Princey!” Darcy said as she burst in the apartment door. Over her arm was draped an oddly shaped, flat bag with a zip that ran up the middle. Out of the top of the bag poked a coat hanger. “I have a date! With an actual guy! And it’s tomorrow.”

Prince trailed after her as she breezed down the hallway to her bed room and hung the bag by its coat hanger. “He’s one of the security guards from Stark Tower and he is a hunky stud-muffin. We’re going to this work thing first, but then he’s taking me dancing.

“And check out the dress I bought for the occasion,” she said unzipping the front of the bag. Darcy cocked her head to the side and stepped back to get a better look at the emerald green knee-length garment. “Huh… I coulda sworn it was black before.”

Beside her, Prince innocently washed his paws.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, when he knew that Darcy would not discover him, Prince liked to read. Right now, his human was tucked away in bed and was not likely to find him, hidden as he was behind the bookshelf in the second bedroom.

Something, however, had disrupted him. A noise – and it seemed to be coming from Darcy’s room. Prince tensed and hastily sent the Chronicles of Narnia back to its spot on the shelf. Magic was much harder to use in this form and he felt the drain immediately.

The noise came again, definitely through the wall that separated the two rooms. It sounded a little like a moan, or perhaps a whimper. Was the human in trouble? Was it a nightmare, or maybe something worse?

Prince poked his head out of his bedroom. Darcy’s door was closed for some reason and there was no way he could open it without giving himself away. He sniffed at the crack beneath the door but couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. He instead went to the window in the second bedroom which Darcy had locked open a few inches so that he could get in and out of the apartment.

Once outside, Prince followed the narrow ledge around to Darcy’s window and peered inside. The sight he found through the tiny gap between the curtains was not at all what he had expected. Darcy was lying on her bed, but not under the covers, and she was completely naked.

One of her hands was at her chest, toying and tweaking, and the other was between her legs. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

Prince couldn’t look away.

No, that wasn’t right – _Loki_ couldn’t look away. It was too delicious. The sounds she was making, the expression on her face – they were perfect. And what a view he had!

The show lasted a few more minutes before Darcy reached her conclusion, but as Prince slunk back through the open window he couldn’t help but feel a little dissatisfied. Not only because of his own sexual inactivity, but also on Darcy’s behalf. If that was the best end that she could bring herself to, then she was most certainly missing out.

As Prince slipped into sleep, Loki, for the first time in months, missed his Asgardian body.


End file.
